Compositions and methods for creating insulating edge seals are known in the art. However, existing seal technologies have limitations with regard to creating insulating edge seals that facilitate attachment of flexible covering materials to hard surfaces. The art is in need of novel compositions and methods for creating insulating edge seals that provide improved contact surfaces for more secure attachment and better insulation when used to facilitate attachment of flexible covering materials to hard surfaces.